BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom
BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom is the first BIONICLE book in the BIONICLE Legends series. It features Voya Nui and the Piraka for the first time and begins the saga of the Quest for the Mask of Life. Synopsis On Metru Nui, the rebuilding of the City of Legends is underway as the Turaga reveal to the Toa Nuva that, revealed to Nuju and Dume by the stars, Mata Nui is dying. There is only one hope of saving him: finding and using the Kanohi Ignika, the Great Mask of Life. Dume leads the six veteran heroes deep underground and shows them Toa Canisters, which they are to use to travel to the island of Voya Nui. Meanwhile, the six Piraka appear on Voya Nui by traveling in Toa Canisters. They each land at different locations around the island. After meeting up, they convince the Matoran that they are Toa. However, they are merely there to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life. After the Piraka arrive, they order the Matoran to build temples and statues of themselves, along with giving "Skakdi advice" to the Matoran. Meanwhile, Avak has built one of the Zamor Launchers, and is about to begin on five more launchers, when he sees Velika scurrying away. As Avak follows him to see what he is doing, Garan and Kazi steal the completed Zamor Launcher. Once Garan and Kazi return, they come to the conclusion that the stolen launcher is not a tool, but a weapon. Dalu is hidden in the rocks to keep watch. She spots Avak heading for the cave, and uses her tools to enhance his speed, strength and his hearing to levels he can not control. Avak then retreats to the Piraka Stronghold. Balta gestures them to come to Dalu after they all convince Piruk to spy on Zaktan. Piruk was about to leave the Stronghold when Hakann and Avak burst in. Hakann declares Avak was brought down by Dalu. Zaktan lets his Protodites go into Avak's mouth, but brings them back a few seconds later. Avak then declares that they are not Toa, and Piruk runs back to the cave with the news. Once the Matoran begin to grow suspicious, Avak and Hakann create a lava and rock monster which they defeat in front of the workers on Mount Valmai to fool the Matoran that they will protect them. Hakann says a speech, and he and Avak leave. Garan and Balta follow, and overhear them talking and learn that they are not Toa. Soon, Zaktan fills a Zamor sphere with antidermis and tests Avak's launcher on a Matoran named Dezalk, which makes the Ta-Matoran completely loyal to him. Zaktan orders Dezalk to assemble all the Matoran in the settlement located at the center of Voya Nui. The Piraka soon show up, and enslave everyone with their launchers. The Voya Nui Resistance Team are hiding, however, watching, and escape enslavement. The Toa Nuva arrive at Voya Nui, and soon are attacked by a Piraka, Reidak. The Toa Nuva engage in battle in response to the assault, which alerts the other Piraka of the six newcomers. Meanwhile, the Voya Nui Resistance Team cause a rock slide when a few of the Piraka were standing. As the Piraka were distracted, Balta steals a Zamor sphere and is chased by Thok and Vezok. He delivers the sphere to Garan and then Balta runs the opposite direction to lead the two Piraka away from the others, but finds himself trapped in a cave by a boulder blocking the exit. Thok and Vezok then join the other Piraka and are involved in the defeat of the Toa Nuva. On Metru Nui, Jaller organizes a labor strike because the Turaga refused to reveal the Toa Nuva's whereabouts. Eventually, Turaga Nokama comes to Ta-Metru, in secret, and tells Jaller the truth of it all, and he organizes a rescue team and departs to search for the doomed heroes. Characters *The Toa Nuva *Takanuva *The Voya Nui Resistance Team *Dume *The Mata Nui Turaga *Jaller *Matoro *The Piraka *Dezalk *Makuta Teridax (As Antidermis) Trivia *The book first appeared in a Hong Kong Dymocks store sometime during late October 2005. The book was officially released 3 months later, making it the earliest release of any BIONICLE books recorded around the world. *An excerpt of this story was in BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe. See Also *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *Saga Guide - Voya Nui *Timeline - Voya Nui Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Legends